Blue Colored Stars
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: A moment between Dean and Castiel interacting when things are quiet and there are no demons or other distractions around. First time Dean sees Castiel's wings! A bit of fluff, bit of angst and a bit of crack! Enjoy! Please R


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me.

**Priestess_Kaiba:** A fic I wrote this past week at work when I was pretending to work. Ha! A moment between Dean and Castiel interacting when things are quiet and there are no demons or other distractions around. A bit of fluff, bit of angst and a bit of crack! Enjoy!

Blue Colored Stars

Dean sat on the hood of the impala, a beer in his hand as he gazed up at the stars. He really enjoyed the moments of quiet that he got, they were very few and far between. At the moment, it was very quiet in Bobby's salvage yard and it was dark enough that he could see the stars in the night sky. He took a long swig of his beer as he recognized the stars that made up the big dipper and the little dipper. He leaned back against the hood of the car and using the index finger of his free hand, he traced the outline of the little dipper.

He wasn't drunk, despite the fact that he had drunk a few beers, the empty bottles scattered around the tires of the impala. The alcohol in his belly kept him warm, not that the night was really cold or anything. It did however make him feel loose and relaxed and for a second or two, or maybe fifteen, the stars would vanish from his vision as his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" He heard a gruff voice inquire. For a second he thought he might be dreaming but then he opened his eyes and saw that the stars had been eclipsed by two bright blue eyes staring at him. The brightness of those eyes, reminded him of a twinkling stars sometimes.

"I was trying to sleep." Dean replied, slightly agitated. "What are you doing here, Cas?" He added.

"Is it safe to sleep out here?" Castiel asked ignoring his question as he gazed around the salvage yard.

"Of course," Dean replied in a condescending tone. "Bobby has all kinds of wards and spells against demons surrounding his property. It's like Fort Knox's here." He added as he sat up on the impala and stared at Castiel and then his mouth gaped open.

Castiel returned his gaze with a quizzical look. He tilted his head slightly as the massive white wings around him flexed.

"Cas, did you actually fly here?" Dean asked as he stood up from the car, the bottle of half drunk beer dropped from his hand and fell onto the dirt floor. It didn't shatter on impact, but rolled along the floor, dumping its contents along the way.

Castiel looked at the bottle as it rolled and when it stopped he gazed back at Dean and nodded. "I was flying by when I noticed you down here." He told him as he looked away again.

"I didn't think you did the actual Superman thing," Dean told him and Castiel made a confused face and opened his mouth to speak, but instead he stayed silent. "I thought you just teleported everywhere."

"That is our preferred method," Castiel replied. "but sometimes we like to spread our wings and fly. I'll admit that I haven't really felt the need until now."

Dean stood so close to Castiel's wings that when Castiel flapped them, the gust of wind they made billowed out his jacket and unsettled a few strands of his hair. He reached out tentatively toward them, to touch them and before he could ask, Castiel spoke.

"Please, go ahead." He told him. "If it's what you wish."

"It won't hurt you, will it?" Dean asked cautiously before he touched him.

"No." Castiel replied gently with a hint of a smile on his face.

Dean gently placed his hand on the white feathers of Castiel's wings. They were so soft and warm against his fingers. Dean ran his hand against the natural flow of the feathers, slightly ruffling them as he came to stand in front of Castiel's face. Castiel had his eyes closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed out in pants. Dean moved his hand from the top of Castiel's wing and placed it against his face. He caressed his cheek, feeling the warmth and a tingling sensation where their skin met. "Cas, are you all right?" He asked him, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," Castiel replied as he opened his eyes. "That was interesting. I've never let anyone touch them before." He smiled. "It felt nice."

Dean returned the smile as he felt a surge of warmth go through him at hearing he was the first and only person to ever touch Castiel's wings. He also felt a tinge of guilt go through him. It wasn't right to feel proud of that. It made him think that Castiel was his, but he wasn't. He was just here on a mission.

The angel, correction- _male_ angel, that stood before him would never be his, but he couldn't help the feelings he felt when he had him near. Granted, Castiel annoyed him, but when he wasn't around he actually missed him. He wondered what Castiel felt, if he even felt anything at all, especially for him. Not that if even had to ask, he was tainted and Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He felt the sadness fill him and he let his hand drop from Castiel's face. He quickly turned to go back into the house, before Castiel could notice his change in mood.

However, before he had taken two steps toward the house, Castiel had picked him up into his arms. "Cas, what are you doing?" He asked shocked and confused as he tried to break free from Castiel's grasp.

"I'm taking you flying with me." Castiel replied simply.

Dean's eyes opened up wide. "Cas, I hate flying." He replied and he couldn't keep the nervousness out of his voice. He struggled harder and even contemplated screaming for Sam for help, not that Sam could really do anything. Puppy eyes of doom might not work on Castiel.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Castiel reassured him and he lifted off of the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and clung on to Castiel for dear life, effectively putting an end to his struggling. He held on to him tightly as they soared through the air, but after a while he actually relaxed and enjoyed the moment. He felt like he could actually touch the stars. Besides Castiel was flying through the air as gently as he could and they weren't too high up. Dean knew that this was all for his benefit. "I totally feel like Lois Lane." Dean said under his breath.

"I don't understand who that is." Castiel replied confused.

_Damn! He heard me! _Dean thought and then he remembered that Castiel had super hearing as well. _He really is like Superman!_ Dean painted a mental picture of Castiel in tights with a cape and a big red C pained on his chest and then he laughed hysterically as he soared through the night sky with Castiel.

The End

**Priestess_Kaiba:** I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D


End file.
